December 2006
At Taylor's, Taylor tells Ridge and Felicia that their grandmother, Ann, is still alive. They can't believe it, and Thorne tells them that Eric and Stephanie have gone to Chicago to see her. Taylor explains that Stephanie acted like she was dead all of these years because she needed to cut her mother out of her life. Felicia thinks that's ridiculous sense Stephanie adored Ann and always held her up as an example. Taylor replies that some of the things from Stephanie's childhood were too painful to carry into her adult life so she created a false idolized childhood to survive emotionally. She goes on to tell them that as a child, Stephanie was abused by her father. Taylor says that is why Stephanie has always been so overprotective and controlling with her children. She was trying to give her kids the protection she never had. Taylor thinks things will get better for Stephanie just as soon as she confronts these issues. Ridge says that Stephanie sought out to be the exact opposite kind of parent by giving them whatever they wanted and believing that whatever they did was right. He feels bad that she has been holding all this pain in for all of these years. Felicia wishes she hadn't been such a brat growing up and appreciated Stephanie more. Thorne asks Taylor what Stephanie wants from Ann and Taylor tells him to confront her and ask her why she didn't protect her when Stephanie begged for her help. Ridge and Brooke talk about Stephanie's past and they can't understand how a father could hurt his child. Hope wants Nick to help her rehearse for the Christmas pageant, but Ridge tells her that he will help her instead. When Taylor tells Brooke that Stephanie's life is about to change dramatically, Brooke adds that Eric's is too. Felicia reports to Thorne and Ridge that Dante's back in Italy after getting a sculpting commission. Stephanie arrives and the kids assure her they're not angry with her for keeping her secret from them. She claims that having to deal with her past ultimately cost Eric his company but adds that it's such an enormous sense of relief to have confronted her. Ridge, Thorne and Felicia express their love to her. Ridge then wonders if her father put Forrester Creations in her name to make up for what he did to her. Eric doubts it and Felicia claims nothing he could do would make up for the agony he caused. Brooke and Taylor arrive and Brooke claims that she understands now and offers her support. Meanwhile at home, Phoebe tried to convince Ridge that Hector had mistakenly hit Shane with the bat in trying to protect her. Phoebe tried to explain that Shane would not have hurt her, but Ridge didn't want to hear it. At the Forrester's, Ridge tells Thorne and Eric that he's concerned about Phoebe's infatuation with Shane. He doesn't understand why Phoebe would be interested in a hoodlum like Shane when she has her pick of eligible suitors. Thorne assures him that Shane won't be a problem once he goes to jail and adds that Phoebe is too smart to get involved with him. Eric changes the subject by asking what they should use for their new company name. Ridge is annoyed that they aren't allowed to use their family name. Eric thinks maybe he can get Jackie to convince Nick to let them use it. Ridge doubts Nick will budge. Thorne confesses that Taylor has a plan to get the company back for them. He tells them about her taking Nick on as a patient in order to get him to realize that running Forrester Creations won't make him happy. Ridge and Eric think it's a ridiculous idea, but Thorne tells them not to underestimate Taylor and her plan, maintaining that it could be the answer to their prayers. Before they can discuss it further, Ridge gets a call from Lt. Baker informing him that Phoebe had the charges against Shane dropped. Back at the Forresters', after he gets of the phone with Phoebe, Ridge vows that he will do whatever it takes to keep Shane away from his daughter. Ridge stood in the bedroom remembering a time when Brooke seduced him when they were first in love. Now, brought back to the reality of today, Brooke once again entered the room, looking just as lovely as she did before. The two lovers moved ever so closely to each other, kissing passionately and then heading for their bed. During a moment of reality, when the two were talking about the present everyday things, Ridge told Brooke that Taylor hoped to get back Forrester Creations for the family. Taylor made a visit to their home and explained to them why she thought she might be able to persuade Nick to understand that he would find no happiness in something that he really had no interest in. The subject then changed and Ridge questioned Taylor about his mother. He told her that she seemed to be coping with the truth but wondered if there wasn't anything else that the family could do to make it easier for her. Taylor told him that they should all just be there for her when she needed them. Taylor mentioned that under the circumstances she would have preferred that Stephanie also confront her father, but since that couldn't be, she hoped that Ann would have acknowledged her part in Stephanie's trauma and help to heal Stephanie and close the door on the past. At the Forresters', Felicia informs Taylor, Thorne and Ridge that Ann came to apologize for not protecting Stephanie from her father's abuse. Before she can tell them too much about the visit, Stephanie walks in and tells them she wants to forget about Ann and concentrate on building a new company with Eric. Thorne tells everyone about Taylor's plan to get Forrester back for them by taking Nick on as a patient. Stephanie can't believe that Nick would ever seek advice from Taylor. Taylor explains that Nick knows what she is up to and has agreed to go along with it. As Taylor heads out the door to meet with Nick, Stephanie warns her not to trust "the son of a bitch." After she has left, Ridge and the family remain skeptical. Stephanie thinks it's dangerous for Taylor to be around Nick, saying she wouldn't put anything past him. She warns Thorne not to underestimate him, adding that Nick might try to come between him and Taylor. Thorne refuses to believe that Nick is a threat, and continues to support Taylor's plan. However, Stephanie and Ridge think Thorne is foolish to allow Nick anywhere near Taylor. Ridge says that Nick may take the opportunity to use Taylor so he can stick it to the Forresters one more time. Stephanie encourages Thorne to up the wedding date as an added precaution. At home, Ridge and Thorne decorated the Christmas tree. Ridge warned Thorne that Taylor should not be involved with Nick with therapy, because Nick cannot be trusted. Thorne asked Ridge to be his best man at he and Taylor's wedding. Meanwhile at Brooke's, Ridge reads Christmas stories to RJ and Hope. After Ridge finishes, Hope tells Brooke she really feels sorry for Allie this year because of what happened to her mother. When they are alone Ridge and Brooke talk about how strong their family is. Ridge kisses Brooke and tells her how much he appreciates her always being by his side. Ridge says she is all that he wants for Christmas and he can't wait until they make it official. Stephanie drops by and tells them she wants to make it a special Christmas for Allie. When Stephanie gets a moment alone with Brooke, she tells her she is happy to get a second chance to be friends. They hug and Stephanie thanks her for bringing the family back together. Stephanie tells Brooke that she has learned a lot about herself this year and admits she has had to face some issues she never thought she would. Stephanie is happy that Felicia is well and excited about her sons upcoming weddings. Relishing their sudden closeness, Brooke asks Stephanie if she will ever be able to forgive Ann. Stephanie tells Brooke she will never forgive Ann and doesn't want to ever see her again. Stephanie adds as far as she is concerned her mother is dead and buried and that's the way she wants to keep things. Brooke is suddenly pulled inside the doorway by Ridge who is holding a piece of mistletoe in his hand. He tells her that he was explaining to the children what it was used for. Category:2006